Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Wing Of Destiny
by Kirafreedom88
Summary: A story abt a young boy, fighting for his believe, his loves one, his memories, together with Kira and corps, in his mobile suit, the XXXGWing Gundam...
1. the new characters and Mobile Suits

**Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: Wing of Destiny, Endless Waltz**  
**  
**4 years after the war at Jakin Doue, Kira and company has moved to a mansion located at ORB, there, Kira and Lacus turn it into an orphanage, taking in all those children whom has lost their parent in the war, they live there peacefully, due to the fact of the treaty sign at the first place of tragedy, Junius 7. But… the peace didn't last, the war started again when the Earth Alliance 8th Mobile independent squad, the Phantom Pain's 3 top elite has stolen ZAFT's 3 mobile suit, the CHAOS, ABYSS and GAIA Gundam and destroy the Hangar bay of PLANTS, and the ZAFT's new mobile assault Starship Minerva was send to chase it, but half way through the chase, Minerva was send on a mission to destroy Junius 7, even Junius 7 was successful destroy, the fragment has done great deal damage to earth and Minerva was landed on Earth.  
This story is about a young man named Akimoto Shou, and his mobile suit the XXXG-01W wing Gundam…

Phase 00 – the new characters and Mobile Suits  
Name: Akimoto Shou  
Age: 17  
Genetic Type: Coordinator / newtype  
Mobile Suit: ORB - XXXG Wing Gundam  
Birthday: 13 June

Model number: ORB -XXXG  
Code name: Wing Gundam  
Unit type: transformable mobile suit  
Operator: Akimoto Shou  
First deployment: 7 April CE 73  
Accommodation: pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
Height: 18.03meters  
Weight: 71.5tons  
Amour: Phase Shift  
Power: ultracompact fusion reactor, power output rating unknown  
Equipment and design features: sensors, range unknown; self-destruct system  
Fixed armaments: 2 x machinecannon, fire-linked, mounted in torso;  
2 x vulcan gun, fire-linked, mounted in head;  
2 x beam saber, stored in recharge racks in shield, hand-carried in use

Optional fixed armaments: shield, mounts on main body in Bird mode  
Optional hand armaments: High-Energy Long-Range Beam Cannon Aka modified Buster Rifle, mounts on main body in Bird mode


	2. The Meeting before the Tragedy strikes

**Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: Wing of Destiny, Endless Waltz  
**  
Phase 01 – The Meeting before the Tragedy strikes

It was a peaceful evening Kira was sitting at his armchair, staring into the sunset sky, watching the sun as it fall, just than, he heard Lacus calling her

"Kira dear, someone would like to see you, we are at the beach!!"

"Ok, Lacus, in a minute…"

Kira got up from his armchair, and walk lazily to the beach, but when he reaches there, what he saw surprised him, there a young man, next to Lacus, and they both of them were talking to each other, and when Kira arrived, he got even surprised, it was his long time friend, Akimoto Shou, they hug together, and faced each other, they look as if they had never seen each other for a long time, and that was true, after what happen at Heliopolis, they have been separated. They when back into the house where they have a nice cup of tea, Kira started the conversation.

"So Shou, where have u been all this while???" Kira asked

"Well, kira, I was in ORB, after Heliopolis is destroy, A ZAFT spaceship has taken in our shuttle pod and took us to PLANT, and from there, we were transport back to ORB. I heard that u have been into the battle at Jakin Doue, I never knew that u were a Mobile Suit Pilot, especially the FREEDOM…"

Kira was shocked to hear what Shou was saiding, 'how did he that I was at the battle at jakin doue??' and so, he decided to question Shou but in a more polite manner.

"Tell me Shou, how did you know that I was at that battle???"

Shou replied straight away without any hesitation "well my friend, I was in one of the M1 Astray when the EA invaded ORB, I got to knew that u were in Freedom, I tried to contact you but the battle was in a chaos, and so, I couldn't contact you"

"You what?!" Kira shouted in disbelieve "you where at Onorogo?? But how???"  
Shou laughed abit and replied "My dear friend, have u forgotten that I am a Coordinator too?"

After hearing that, Kira realized that he had forgotten that his friend was a Coordinator too, and he giggled abit. Before he could continued, they heard the kids scream and Lacus came running in, panting.

"Kira dear!!! U got come and sees this!!!" Lacus said breathlessly

"Calm down lacus" Shou told her "what the matter???"

Kira turn around and face Shou with a worry look, and told him "Shou, u might want to take a look outside" pointing at the sky outside. Shou ran outside and couldn't believe his eyes, it was the fragment of Junius 7, falling and so, Shou asked everyone to go into a shelter, in there, everyone was afraid, and the kids where hugging each other, with lord malchio and kira's mum..

When the fragment hits earth, the impacts have caused a tide wave and destroy a lot of building, but the mainland of ORB was unharmed, sadly, kira's mansion was destroy, when they came out of their shelter, what the saw was the wreckage and destruction, the kids were crying and all their feeling were feeling low, Shou decided to make a move, as in he was an outsider, before he go, he assured Kira that his mansion will be rebuild in no time, and so, he took his leave

On his way back to Onorogo, inside his car, he was thinking "Why? Who shot it down?? And why?? What can they gain from doing that??? Is it ZAFT??/ Of was it the EA??? No matter what, I must get back Onorogo first before I can start on my mission, if not, I can't even do a thing"

A few weeks later, ORB and EA joined force to get rid of Minerva, but the battle was intercepted by the Archangel and Freedom, after receiving the news, Shou immediately got to Onorogo and got into his mobile suit. There, Erica Simon was talking to him.

"Are you sure?? Shou??"

"Ya Erica Sama, I will be all right, I need to get to Black Sea ASAP, and Cagalli might be in trouble!" 

"All right than, be careful"

"OK!" Shou reassured Erica

With that, Shou activated his Mobile Suit System, the ORB –XXXG Wing Gundam

_Screen Lighted up_

MOBILE SUIT OPERATION SYSTEM   
_/Version NVX-XW1ORB/_

_General_

_Unilateral_

_Neuro-link_

_Dispersive_

_Autonomic_

_Maneuver_

_G.U.N.D.A.M. Synthesis System_

_The system booted ups, Shou started to rewrite the OS   
_  
_CPU settings complete. Linear linkage, ionic concentration, normal. Meta data processing, stable. Power flow from the ultra-compact energy battery, nominal. Battery extender, connected. All systems green. Wing Gundam online_

"ORB-XXXG Wing Gundam, System Online, Hatch open, Clear to launch, be careful all right Shou??"

"Ok… Akimoto Shou, Wing, HERE I GO!!!"

The Wing Gundam activated the PS system, and transformed into MS mode and flew off in the direction of the black sea. '_Wait for me, Cagalli, Kira… Don't die!!!"_

To be continued


	3. The arrival of WING

**Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: Wing of Destiny, Endless Waltz  
**  
**Onorogo Island  
Main land**

Phase 02 – The arrival of WING 

"ORB-XXXG Wing Gundam, System Online, Hatch open, Clear to launch, be careful all right Shou??"

"Ok… Akimoto Shou, Wing, HERE I GO!!!"

The Wing Gundam activated the PS system, and transformed into MS mode and flew off in the direction of the black sea. '_Wait for me, Cagalli, Kira… Don't die!!!'_

**_Black Sea  
Pacific Ocean  
Off coast of Oceania, Carpentaria_**

The Archangel and Freedom was beside Minerva, And Cagalli, inside her strike rouge, started to beg the ORB force to crease firing at Minerva.

"ORB forces!!! Stop it now, what are u doing this??? Pull your forces back right now!!! You are going against the nation's ideals!!!"

Just than, the ORB's vessel has fired a volley of missiles at the Archangel, Freedom flew to the front go Archangel, activated the HiMAT system and destroys all the missiles that were firing at the ship.

"ORB??? What are you doing?? I am…"

Suddenly, the EA launch its mobile suit and the 3 Gundam they stolen to battle the Minerva and the Archangel. With the force, they have, the Freedom is trying very hard to stop the Orb and EA, but because of the 3 Gundam and GOUF, the Freedom had a tough fight, but finally, the battle has stop, for the time being.

**Pacific Ocean  
XXXG – Wing Gundam's Cockpit  
**  
"_Where the hell are they??? Why can't I track it down???_"

Shou was constantly checking his radar for any movement of the 3 forces, but up till now, there have been no sign of them, until…

'_Beep Beep_' 

_Screen light up, Message from Erica Simons, Text only_

'_Shou, I found their location, there are now at the off coast of Oceania, the black sea, the battle has seem to stop, but it temporally, I don't know how long before the battle start, but I think u better get there quick_'

'_End of Message_' 

After reading the message, Shou push the thruster to its max, hoping to get there in time

**Pacific Ocean  
Crete**

The battle resumes as the two forces has engaged in battle, Savior Athrun's unit was engaging in Chaos, while Blast Impulse Shin's unit were engaging in the Abyss, just than, the Archangel appeared and launched the Freedom and Strike Rouge. Cagalli tried to beg the ORB forces to stop the battle.

"ORB forces, please stop the battle!!! ORB shouldn't engage in battles like this!! You can't protect anything like this!!! Don't let the Earth Alliance tell u what to do!!! Remember ORB's IDEAL!!!"

**Inside Impulse's Cockpit**

Shin was disturbed by the words told by Cagalli, and he remembers what happen at ORB, where his family was kill.

_"Why did you??" flashback of him talking to Cagalli_

"Say sure pretentious words" flashback of what he saw at ORB during the first war and how GOUF was destroy.

"ALL THE TIME!!!!"  
  
Suddenly, Impulse fired a volley of missiles at the Archangel, freedom flew to the front and destroys all the missiles that was fired at them using the MMI-GAU2 76mm CIWS "Picus" and took out its MA-M01 Beam Saber "Lacerta" and flew towards Impulse, wanting to destroy it Main camera, but Impulse evaded it and slash back at freedom using the MA-M80 "Defiant" Beam Javelin but the freedom dodge it. All of a sudden, the ORB forces fired a volley of missiles at Archangel. Kira notice it and to rush back to the archangel but was intercepted by the Chaos, Just when the missiles was about to hit the Archangel and Cagalli, a High Energy beam was fired at the Missiles, destroying every single one of it, After the attack, a Mobile Armor flew towards the Archangel, and transform into Mobile Suit Mode.

"This is ORB-XXXG Wing Gundam, Archangel, and Freedom, Do you read me???" 

"Shou?? Is that you???" Kira asked in disbelieve

"Yes" Shou replied, "It me, right now, let me help you. We must stop ORB no matter what!! I will take care of Impulse; you go take care of Savior!!"

"Ok!!" _what the hell is Shou thinking???   
_  
To be continued


	4. Wing VS Impulse The clash of the titans

**Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: Wing of Destiny, Endless Waltz  
**  
Phase 03 – Wing VS Impulse. The clash of the titans!!!

**Pacific Ocean ****  
****Crete**

"This is ORB-XXXG Wing Gundam, Archangel, and Freedom, Do you read me???"

"Shou?? Is that you???" Kira asked in disbelieve

"Yes" Shou replied, "It me, right now, let me help you. We must stop ORB no matter what!! I will take care of Impulse; you go take care of Savior!!"

"Understood!!" With that, Freedom went off to stop the Savior. Wing flew towards Impulse, draws out its beam saber and charged towards Impulse, Impulse just the beam Javelin to block the attack.

"STOP SCREWING AROUND!!!" shin roared as he fired the M2000F "Kerberos" High-Energy Long-Range Beam Cannon at Wing, Shou immediately pull up his mobile suit to avoid a direct contact from the beam and return fired with it's High-Energy Long-Range Beam Cannon Buster Rifle, Impulse dodge it by decreasing it speed and landed into the water and than raised again out of the water.

"_What a tough opponent…_" Shou thought. Just than, his sensor picked up something. Abyss attacked the Impulse and Wing at the same time from behind using the MA-X223E Triple Beam Cannon, Wing transform into MA mode and flew up to avoid the attack, but Impulse used the backpack as it shield, dismounted the backpack. The backpack was blown up and Impulse was thrown back by the force of the explosion but it make a turn and throw the beam Javelin straight at the Abyss cockpit, the Abyss go hit by the attack, and has fallen into the sea and exploded, Impulse carried on by changing it pack to it's Force pack and continued on destroying the ORB and EA's mobile suit.

**Pacific Ocean ****  
****Crete ****  
****Kira's side, Freedom VS Savior**

"KIRA!!!" Athrun roared as he faced his old friend Kira Yamato, inside the Mobile Suit, the Freedom

"Athrun!!!" Kira roared as he faced his old friend Athrun Zala, inside the Mobile Suit, the Savior

"Why are you doing this Kira??? Can't you see that it a plot by the earth alliance??? Do you want the Minerva to sink???" Athrun asked Kira as he was engaging in a sword fight with the Freedom. Just than, Chaos came in and fired at the both of them,. The two mobile suit flew apart but all of a sudden, Freedom flew inform of chaos, and used it beam saber to disarmed the chaos.

'_Kira…_' As Athrun the scene of the destruction of chaos.

**Pacific Ocean ****  
****Crete ****  
****Wing Gundam side**

Shou was trying to stop the ORB force attacking the Minerva by disarming them, but with the EA interference, it has become a difficult task, just than, Shou saw one of the Murasame throwing Strike Rouge back and decided to flew towards Strike Rouge, just than, he saw the Impulse changing into Sword pack and flew towards the ORB fleet, without any hesitation, Shou flew towards Impulse, firing the High-Energy Long-Range Beam Cannon Buster Rifle at Impulse but the Impulse used the RQM60 Flash-Edge Beam Boomerang to destroy the High-Energy Long-Range Beam Cannon Buster Rifle.

'_WHAT?! How is that possible???_" Shou couldn't believe his eyes.

**Pacific Ocean ****  
****Crete ****  
****Kira, Athrun and Shou's side**

Kira flew off in the direction of where strike Rouge is going, because the Sword Impulse began to destroy the ORB fleet and one commanding ship, the Takemikazuchi. Cagalli flew towards the direction of the Aircraft carrier, wanting to stop the Impulse was stop by Impulse and had to flew off in another direction to avoid direct hit. Athrun decided to follow him as he want to stop Kira from interfering with the battle, seeing the situation is getting back, Shou, without his High-Energy Long-Range Beam Cannon Buster Rifle, follow behind them,

"What are you doing this Athrun??" 

"That why is asking you to go back!!" Athrun roared loudly through the communication channel with Kira, Shou cut into the communication

"But Athrun!! Cagalli is crying now!!!" Shou shouted

"Shou???" Athrun was surprised, Athrun know Shou around the same time he knew kira

"Yes, Athrun, it me… listen Athrun!!! Cagalli is just…" Shou tried to explain but was cut but kira  
"I understand… what you are saiding, but as Shou has told you, CAGALLI IS CRYING!!!"

"Kira, I… I…" Athrun was at lost of word

"She didn't want this, and now she is crying, and you are blaming ORB for this?? The thing that Cagalli was trying so hard to protect??"

Athrun was at lost of word

"WHY CAN'T U REALISE IT??? BUT YET… ALL THIS VICTIMS, THIS BATTLE??? IT CAN'T BE HELP??? AFTER SAIDING ALL THAT, YOU'RE STILL GOING TO SHOOT THEM DOWN??? IF THAT THE CASE, I WILL SHOOT YOU!!!" Kira has gone into Seed mode and charged straight at savior, Shou try to stop Kira and Athrun but it was futile, because within one minutes, savior was completely disabled, so Shou has to carried the disabled savior all the way back to Minerva. And also, the Takemikazuchi has also been destroy as well… the battle end with the destruction of ORB's Aircraft Carrier Takemikazuchi. The survivor went aboard the Archangel while Kira, Cagalli and Shou, went back to the Archangel as well…

'_I will defeat you, Impulse… for destroying my Buster rifle…_' Shou thought as he went back to Archangel

To be continued


	5. The Nightmare began… DESTROY! LAUNCH!

**Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: Wing of Destiny, Endless Waltz**

Phase 04 – The Nightmare began… DESTORY!!! LAUNCH!!!

**Archangel**

**Main Control Bridge **

Kira, Shou, Cagalli and the rest of the surviving ORB soldier that has heed Captain Todoka's advice were gathered at the bridge, talking to Cagalli, their leader…

"But still" Cagalli was puzzled by their actions…

"I'll take the responsibility for everything up till this point, and if you believe that your life has no meaning to it already, than gather all those who thinks the same and go to the Archangel!" Said Captain Amagi, taking a pause after long sentences, he continued again, "For the sake of all the men who had died needlessly and regretfully today, those were the last word of Captain Todoka"

Everyone was shock at the last word of Captain Todoka, especially Shou, Captain Todoka was more than a Captain to him, and he was like a father to him, Shou tears silently row down from his cheek, Kira had notice it and walk over to him, placing his hand on Shou's shoulder, he whispered to him, "This is not the time Shou…". Taken aback, Shou quickly wipe off his tears…

"We have disobeyed your orders many times and fought with ZAFT, and hence we have lost many lives and vessels, this cannot be forgiven with only apologies!" Captain Amagi and the rest of the soldiers bowed towards Cagalli, while continued on talking, "but still, if you understand the shame that Captain Todoka and we feel, let us fight along with the Archangel in the future! Please!"

"Captain Amagi…" Cagalli started talking once again, "Please don't said sure a thing, and I'm also… Sorry…" She ran and grabs hold on Captain Amagi's shoulder and apologies to him, while crying, saiding that she was powerless and foolish, she fell to her knee, crying at the same time, seeing this, Kira and Shou walked over to her, place their hand on her shoulder.

"Kira??? Shou???" Cagalli asked them…

"Please don't cry, Cagalli." Kira told her, he looked the rest of the Orb soldier before he continued, "All we know now, is that the way things are now is unacceptable!"

"Kira Yamato…" Captain Amagi interrupted kira by saiding Kira's name, then, Kira continued from where he stop, "But, we don't know what we are supposed to do or how to do it, it's probably pointless to attack ZAFT and the Earth Forces but we have been doing this…" The flashback of the nuclear attack on Junius 7 and the attack on JO-shua appeared, then, kira continued, "That why the hatred won't end, the battles won't end, because we continued to fight, but in the end, the earth and PLANTS only want a peaceful world to live in, that why… umm…" Kira started to stumble. "If that what everyone going to say, umm…" Kira started to stumbled again, wonder how he going to continued, but Amagi started to talk again, "Of course, Kira-sama, It not about seeking revenge, or merely fighting, but we care for the ORB's beliefs, and so, we gave ourselves to the military as ORB's soldiers and hence, we want to fight for the truth!!! We know that is difficult, but that why we will fight along side with Cagalli-sama and this ship!"

"I understand I'm sorry for saying such a rude thing" Kira apologized to Captain Amagi and the rest of the ORB's Soldier. "It a pleasure to have you with us" Kira welcome them

"No problem, Likewise" Captain Amagi finishes his word with the saluted to Kira while the rest of the ORB soldier followed on as well, Kira was shocked at what he see, he looked around and turn and look at Rummue san, but all she do was gave him a smile, Shou walk over to Kira and told him,

"Look like someone is a commander or sort, right Rummue san??" Shou teased Kira, all of them were laughing merrily, but unknown to them, the Earth Alliance has made their move on ZAFT, right after shin has given the captured Stellar back to the Phantom Pain…

**Steppes of Russia**

**EA, Ground-based Aircraft Carrier**

**Bonaparte, Captain Rooms**

_knock _

_knock_

"Come in" A voice came from inside the room, Stellar and Sting walked into Neo's room, Neo stood up and speaks to Stellar.

"Stellar, you will pilot our new machine, the GFAS-X 1 Destroy"

"Destroy??" Stellar asked

"Yes" Neo replied "You will have to fight again, in this mobile suit"

Just than, a knock was heard on the door, and Neo signal Sting to open the door, two guy came in, A white hair, light skin color guy and a Dark brown hair, dark skin color guy came in.

"Sven Cal Bayan, reporting in" the white hair guy reports to Neo

"Shams Coza, at your services" the dark brown hair guy does the same.

Neo take a good look at them before he continued, "I know that one of your teammates has died in a mission, but do not worry, she will be avenged, right now, I have a mission for you, I want you to follow us into today battle, protect Destroy at all costs, and eliminated any mobile suit of ZAFT along the way, the Verde Buster will be at the Deck while the Strike Noir will be follow me and Sing, do you understand???"

"Yes sir!!" the both replied. "Good!" Neo gave a nod on his head, "Now go to the briefing room, I will brief you on today's mission" with that, the 4 of them leave the room, and head towards the briefing room, Neo seats down on his chair, taking a sip from his cup, while thinking, "_Strike… I find this name quite familiar… where do I hear this name from??_"

**Outskirt of Russia**

**Launch hatch of Bonaparte**

**Cockpit of X1-Destroy**

_System lighted up_

_MOBLIE SUIT OPERATION SYSTEM_

_// G.F.A.S ver1.3 //_

_Gigantic_

_Unilateral_

_Numerous_

_Dominating_

_AMmunition_

_G.U.N.D.Am. Fortress_

_O.M.N.I Enforcer_

As the system light up, Stellar was overjoyed when she see the spec of the Suit she is in

_Living CPU, Linkage successful_

The mobile suit started to start up

_Emergency personnel, Stand by._

The hatch started to open

_X1-Destroy, Platform and gated released\_

The mobile suit started to lifted up and hovered forwards

**Outskirt of Russia**

**Launch hatch of Bonaparte**

**Cockpit of Windam, Chaos, Verde Buster and Strike Noir**

"Ready guys???" Neo asked

"Yes sir!!" the 3 replied, "then lets us sortie as well" right after that, the 3 mobile suit moved out. The Verde Buster land on top of the Bonaparte while the Chaos, Noir and Windam flew behind the Destroy, which Destroy melting everything in its path…

"_What power…_" Sven thought…

to be continued


	6. Shou’s rampage! Strike Noir VS Wing

**Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: Wing of Destiny, Endless Waltz**

Phase 05 – Shou's rampage!!! Strike Noir VS Wing Gundam

**Russia, **

**Berlin**

As the Gigantic mobile Armor moves towards the fourth city, the ZAFT forces is trying very hard to stop the gigantic monster, but, the power of the mobile Armor is far more supreme than anything they have faced and hence the whole frontline based was destroy within a split of an eyes, just as the mobile armor started to moved towards it's next destination, a plasma beam was shot from the sky, aiming for Destroy head, but Destroy activated it's "Schneid Schutz SX1021" Positron Reflector Beam Shield on it head to deflect the attack, then, a mobile suit flew towards Destroy at high speed…

**GAT-04+AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Window, Phantom Pain unit**

**Cockpit**

As Neo was looking at the current battle field situation, the sensor suddenly triggered, looking on his radar, he saw a heat signal at the top left hand corner of his radar down at high speed, when he looked at his pilot screen, he saw a white figure battling the Destroy, behind the white mobile suit, he saw a ship, "_damn_" He thought, "_It them!!_", Then, Sting and Sven open the communication channel to him at the same time.

"Neo, it that the Freedom??" Sting asked Neo

"Look like we got company, shall we go???" Sven asked Neo again

"As you wish, let go bring down that legged ship and Freedom once and for all!!!" With that, Neo, Sting and Sven, charged towards the Freedom, as well as the Archangel…

**Berlin, Russia**

**Freedom VS Destroy**

As the Freedom is battling destroy, 3 mobile suits came charging towards it, the ZGMF-X24S Chaos, the GAT-04+ AQM/E-A4E1 Purple Jet Windam and a mobile suit which looks a lot like the GAT-X105 strike Gundam, but it's black in color and seem more powerful than the original Strike Gundam, the three mobile suits fired their beam weapon at the Freedom, but the Freedom managed to dodge all the beam that was fired at it, the Destroy, in the mean time,. Transform into Mobile Suit and aid the 3 mobile suit, it detached one of it's "Sturm Faust" Detachable Arm and fired the Finger Beam Cannon at the Freedom, but the Freedom just dodged the attack as if it already known the attack was coming at it before hand, the black, Strike look alike mobile suit charged towards the Freedom, wanting to destroy its weapon, which looks a lot like a beam blade, but the mobile suit stopped halfway, as well as the Chaos, Windam and Destroy. A mobile suit hovered in front of the Freedom, It the Wing Gundam, It pointed its High-Energy Long-Range beam Cannon Buster Rifle aka Buster Rifle for short at the black mobile suit…

**ORB –XXXG Wing Gundam**

**Cockpit**

As Shou launch off from archangel, one thing came across his mind, "_why is he here??? Why is that thing here???_"

He charged towards the freedom at high speed, in time to stop the 4 mobile suits from attack Freedom, then, he let the Wing Gundam transform into Mobile Suit mode and hover in front of the Freedom, pointing the Buster Rifle at the black Gundam, he open the international communication distress channel, and speak through it.

**Berlin, Russia**

**Battlefield**

"Sven Bal Bayan…. WHY ARE U HERE!!! WHY!!!" Shou roared through the communicator

"Akimoto Shou… IS there reason for me being here??? I am with the Earth alliance, so it normal for me to be here…" Sven answered Shou calmly…

"YOU… I WILL KILL YOU!!! STRIKE NOIR!!!!!!!!!!" Shou fired the Buster Rifle at the Strike Noir, but the Strike Noir gracefully dodge the attack and draw out its MR-Q10 "Fragarach" 3 beam blade and charged towards the Wing Gundam, the Wing Gundam put back its Buster Rifle and draw out it beam saber from his shield and charge towards Strike Noir, and clashed with Noir's beam blade, the two mobile began to battle, as Freedom watch the battle between Wing and Noir, the Chaos and the Windam took this chance to fire their beam weapon at the Freedom, noticing this, Freedom made his move by flying upwards to avoid the beams, but Destroy made it move by firing both the 200mm "Zorn Mk2" Energy Cannon and the Finger Beam Cannon at the Freedom, but the Freedom just dodge the attack like how he dodge the beam attack from them all this while…

**Berlin, Russia**

**Wing VS Noir**

"NOIR!!!" Shou roared as he clashes his beam saber together with Noir's beam blade

"Why are you so hard up on my case, Shou???" Sven question as he engaged with the Wing

"Because…" Shou paused as he took a breath, "YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!!!"

Sven was shocked at what he heard, "Since when did i…" Before he could finish his sentences, he was cut off by Shou, "The Refuge Camp that you destroy… MY PARENTS WAS IN THAT YOU SON OF A b!!!"

"What…what???" Sven was surprised at the words that was coming out of Shou mouth, but he quickly regain his mind and continued to battle Wing, while talking to him at the same time, "Don't lie to me, that a…" But he sentences was cut again, "A terrorist training camp?? Right??" Shou finished his sentences for him, before Sven can continue, "That a Refuge camp you dumb ass!!! And my parent is inside, TREATING PAITENTS!!!!"

"What… What…?" Sven was shock at the news he was heard, but he thinks back the time when he was young, how the coordinator had killed his parents, and hence, he wouldn't care less, he knocked back the Wing, and told Shou, "The Coordinator killed my parents, and they cannot be forgiven, no matter that is a refuge camp, or it is a terrorist camp, I will kill all the coordinators!!"

Shou was enraged at Sven words; he began to think about the fall of Junius 7, the battle at Onorogo, his parent, and the news from his parent's death… Todoka's death, all coming to his mind at once, his tears started to drop, as he lower his head down, he began to speak, "if that the case…" He slowly raised his head up, "I will KILL YOU!!!!"

Suddenly, a light blue seedling began to fall, spinning in a vertically way, and exploded inside his heart, Shou has activated the SEED, he charged towards the Strike Noir, with his beam saber in his hand, Strike Noir do the same as he charged towards Wing with two of his beam blade, Strike Noir slash downwards towards the Wing, but the Wing block the first Blade with the Shield, and used it beam saber to cancel out the attack from the second blade, then, the Wing pushed away the Beam Blade that it was block with his shield, the Strike Noir was knock back by that move and Wing took this chance and slash the both the beam blade together, destroying it, as just Strike Noir is trying to reach for it's M8F-SB1 "Shorty" Beam Rifle that is located at the hip of the Strike Noir, The Wing took out it Buster Rifle just in time to fire a shot and destroy the left arm of Strike Noir, but because the "Shorty" beam rifle come in pair, the Strike Noir is able to took out the one at its right, but before even the Noir can fired the beam rifle, the rifle has already been destroy by the Buster Rifle from Wing Gundam…

"What??!!!" Sven was shocked as his Gundam was being disabled with a one minute

"Now… DIE!!!!" Shou charged towards the Strike Noir at full speed, wanting to slash it into half with it's beam saber, but was intercepted by 2 beam cannon from below him, he look down and saw a mobile suit, which look a lot like Buster, but it's some how different, he fired the Buster rifle at it but the mobile suit dodge the attack and retreat back with the Strike Noir…

"_I will get you next time, Sven Bal Bayan…_" As he began to cool down, with his SEED mode still active, he suddenly remembers a person, "_Kira!!! Damn it!!!_" Without much thought, he flew back to aid Kira in their mission to stop the monster, the X-1 Destroy

To be continue


	7. Reunited

**Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: Wing of Destiny, Endless Waltz**

"_I will get you next time, Sven Bal Bayan…_" As he began to cool down, with his SEED mode still active, he suddenly remembers a person, "_Kira!!! Damn it!!!_" Without much thought, he flew back to aid Kira in their mission to stop the monster, the X-1 Destroy

Phase 06 – Reunited

**Berlin,**

**Freedom Vs Destroy, Chaos & Windam**

"Flank him from behind!!!" As Neo keep firing at Freedom, he ordered Sting to go to the back of the Freedom to backstab Freedom, But before the Chaos can even get to Freedom's back, the Freedom had already do a 360 upside down flip while firing its HiMAT at Chaos and the Windam, but the Destroy move in front of the two mobile and activated its "Schneid Schutz SX1021" Positron Reflector Beam Shield to deflect the beam.

"_Damn_ it!!!" Kira cursed as he was able to get close to the two mobile suits or the Destroy, just as the Windam and the Chaos wanted to fired again, a high energy beam come from behind them, the dodge the attack and turn around to see a mobile armor came flying to them at high speed.

"What the heck??" Stings was wondering who had just fired at them, but when the white mobile began to transform, he was shocked, it was the Wing Gundam, that has gone to battle with Strike Noir, but the Gundam was unscathed and undamaged.

"Kira, are you all right???" Shou asked Kira

"Ya, but I really need help here, 3 against 1 is seriously a tough fight!!" Kira exclaimed

"Well, well, let get started, shall we???" With that, Wing Gundam took out his beam saber and charged towards the Chaos, while Freedom continued to battle the Windam and Destroy, with Destroy firing its "Sturm Faust" Detachable Arm Finger Beam Cannon along with Windam's Beam Rifle at the Freedom, with Freedom dodging and trying to return fire at the same time.

**Berlin.**

**Chaos VS Wing**

"Mobile Suit isn't determine by it power!! I will DEFEAT you!!!" Sting roared as he battle Wing Gundam's beam saber with it own MA-M941 "Vajra" beam saber

"Humph… using this kind of skill that belongs to a beginner??? Are you kidding me???" Shou asked Sting

"What?? What are you talking about?? Don't get cocky with me!!!" Chaos throws off Wing Gundam and fired its MA-BAR721 high-energy beam rifle together with its MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm shield machinegun, but Wing Gundam dodge all the attack gracefully.

"What??? NO WAY!!!" Sting was unable to believe at what he saw, Than, came the thing he will and not be able to expect, the Wing Gundam charge straight toward the Chaos, and took out it left hand, and make a turn and used the Buster Rifle and took out it right arm, the Chaos was disarmed with a split second…

"No way!! This doesn't look good… Bonaparte, I'm withdrawing!!!" With that, the Chaos transforming into Mobile armor mode and retreated to Bonaparte.

"_Damn… he sure knows how to run…_" He turn towards Freedom and saw he fighting fiercely with the Destroy and Windam, but the Freedom disabled the Windam, and Shou saw it crush to the ground and exploded, but the pilot was unharmed.

"_Man… he really is the ultimate Coordinator…_" Just than, the alarm in his mobile suit when off, he took a look at his radar and saw 4 heat Signal coming from behind him, he turn around and saw the Impulse, combining together and charged straight towards the Destroy, while the Destroy fired it's 1580mm multi-phase energy cannon "Super Scylla" towards the Impulse, but the Impulse dodge every single beam and flew straight towards the cockpit and slash it open with its A-M941 "Vajra" beam saber, and out into the sky and trying to flew back at it, but the Destroy activated it's "Nefertem 503" thermal plasma composite cannon and destroy all the things surrounding it, Shou used it's camera and zoom in for a closer look, and all he saw was a girl.

"Oh my God!!! A girl?!" As Shou took a closer look, he was even more shocked… "_Stell...ar???" _Shou was in a shock when he saw who was piloting the Monstrous mobile suit, he past back to him, his childhood memories…

Flashback

"_Shou…" Stellar was running and calling out to him while Shou was chasing her, she was smiling sweetly_

"_Wait up Stellar!!!" Shou tried his best to catch up to her; he was laughing and having fun_

"_Haha… Shou…" Stellar turn back to him, waving at him and smiling sweetly…_

End Flashback

"_Stellar… STELLAR!!!_" Shou was shouting in his mind, the Wing Gundam charged towards, Destroy at full speed, the Impulse tried to stop the Wing Gundam from getting close to Destroy…

"I won't let you kill Stellar!!!" Shin warned Shou as he wanted to protect Stellar

"Get…out… OF MY WAY!!!" Shou roared loudly as he ignored the Impulse and continued to charged towards the Destroy, with Freedom right at it's tail, the Impulse took out it beam saber, charging towards the Wing Gundam, but the Freedom flew in front of the Wing can used its MA-M01 Lacerta Beam Saber to block Impulse's saber, letting Wing Gundam pass through them, as the Wing Gundam was closing the Destroy, the Destroy was charging it's 1580mm multi-phase energy cannon "Super Scylla", that is ready to fired, but the Wing Gundam stopped in front of the Destroy cockpit, and opened up it's own cockpit and enter the Destroy, taking out his helmet, he revealed his face to Stellar, Stellar was shocked and terrified, but seeing Shou, she smile and wanted to walk towards Shou, but she couldn't move as she was tied to its seat, Shou immediately took out his knife and cut the seatbelt of the seat, he hugged stellar and carried her all the way to the Wing Gundam, and flew away from the Destroy and fired the Buster Rifle towards the cockpit, destroying the whole Gundam.

"Stellar... we are finally together at last" Shou was smiling at her

"Shou… Stellar… is glad… that I… can... Finally see you… again…" After finish her speech, she fainted in Shou armed

"_Stellar, don't worry, I will save you_" Shou flew back to the Archangel, along with the Freedom, leaving the Impulse, alone…

"_I will get you… Wing Gundam, Freedom Gundam…_"

To be continued


	8. Shou's Past

**Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: Wing of Destiny, Endless Waltz**

Phase 07 – Look up and move on… Shou's Past

**C.E 68, Feb,**

**Copernicus, Science department,**

**Elementary School**

A young Kira was sitting in a hall, clapping his name for Athrun Zala, his best friends, for getting an award for building electronic animal…

"WOW!!! ATHRUN!!!" Kira yelled in excitement, "You are awesome!!"

"Well, it nothing, it just pays more attention in class…" Athrun's voice started to trail off

"Ahem… but…" Kira wanted to finish his sentences when somebody cut in from behind.

"Let just said that you are too engross in games, shall we??" The both of them turn back and saw a familiar figure, their other best friend, Akimoto Shou.

"HEY!!! That a bad thing to said Shou!!!" Kira exclaimed

"That the true… Isn't it Athrun???" Shou winked at Athrun

"Why, Of Course!! HAHAHA" The both of them began to laugh, at first, Kira was angry, but after awhile he laughed with them as well…

**Shou Narration,**

**His past…**

The was started when I was 13, the war between the ZAFT and the EA lasted quite awhile, one day, the EA launch a nuclear missiles at Junius 7 and hence it became a large scale war, but for me, who lived at ORB, after moving from Copernicus, was an event, far away from here, those incident had little impact on our live. I still remember when I was young, I had a playmate, her name was Stellar Loussier, a natural girl around the same age as me, we would always play, tease and making fun of each other, and I remember that I asked her to be my girlfriend one day, and after that day, we were even closer, but sadly, that didn't last, our family have decided to move to Heliopolis and we had to be separated…

"Do you have to go?? Shou??" Stellar eyes was fill with tears

'Don't worry" Shou assured her while touching her cheek, "I will remember you, after I finish my studies, I will come back, ok??" She nodded her head, and I moved to Heliopolis. While there, I met my childhood friend, Kira Yamato, and his friends, but peace didn't last, ZAFT invaded the colony and snatched 4 mobile suit that was secretly developed within the colony, and Kira was the one that pilot the last mobile suit, the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam, I was in the shelter, waiting to board the rescue pods, in my heart, I prayed for their safety.

Our pods was found by a ZAFT ship and the ZAFT send us back to ORB, where I became a mobile suit pilot, as my teacher, Erica Simons, taught me how, finally, when I turn 16, I pass the test, and became the pilot of ORB's protector, the MBF-M1 Astray. As I thought that I was only helping other pilot, and giving them training, the war came to ORB. After the EA lost Panama, the EA invaded ORB and trying to gain the mass driver, I was dispatched along with my friends, to defend ORB, and I got to know that Kira was piloting the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam, I tried to contact him, but I couldn't, after 2 days of battle, ORBS was destroy, along with the Mass Driver…

**CE73, Onorogo**

**Morgenroete Hanger**

"Are you sure?? Shou??"  
"Ya Erica Sama, I will be all right, I need to get to Black Sea ASAP, and Cagalli might be in trouble!"  
"All right than, be careful"  
"OK!" Shou reassured Erica  
with that; Shou activated his Mobile Suit System, the ORB –XXXG Wing Gundam

After I got the news, I couldn't sit back and watch anymore, I have to help them, and with the help of Erica Sama, I was able to launch off with the newest mobile suit, the XXXG Wing Gundam

**Mediterranean Sea,**

**Crete, Minerva VS ORB VS EA VS Archangel**

"I understand… what you are saiding, but as Shou has told you, CAGALLI IS CRYING!!!"  
"Kira, I… I…" Athrun was at lost of word  
"She didn't want this, and now she is crying, and you are blaming ORB for this?? The thing that Cagalli was trying so hard to protect??" Athrun was at lost of word

"WHY CAN'T U REALISE IT??? BUT YET… ALL THIS VICTIMS, THIS BATTLE??? IT CAN'T BE HELP??? AFTER SAIDING ALL THAT, YOU'RE STILL GOING TO SHOOT THEM DOWN??? IF THAT THE CASE, I WILL SHOOT YOU!!!" Kira has gone into Seed mode and charged straight at savior, Shou try to stop Kira and Athrun but it was futile, because within one minutes, savior was completely disabled, so Shou has to carried the disabled savior all the way back to Minerva. And also, the Takemikazuchi has also been destroy as well… the battle end with the destruction of ORB's Aircraft Carrier Takemikazuchi. The survivor went aboard the Archangel while Kira, Cagalli and Shou, went back to the Archangel as well…

After that battle, I aboard Archangel and when into hiding, but, the hiding didn't really last, because at Berlin, a monster was destroying the city, the name is X1 destroy, while Archangel was heading towards Berlin, I received a message, that my parents, was kill, while attending patient at a coordinator refuge camp, the one that murdered them was a guy call Sven, one of my friends that I knew when I was young, I was enraged, but I keep the feeling to myself, and not expressing any emotion…

**Berlin, battlefield**

**Wing VS Noir**

"NOIR!!!" Shou roared as he clashes his beam saber together with Noir's beam blade  
"Why are you so hard up on my case, Shou???" Sven question as he engaged with the Wing  
"Because…" Shou paused as he took a breath, "YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!!!"

"What… What…?" Sven was shock at the news he was heard, but he thinks back the time when he was young, how the coordinator had killed his parents, and hence, he wouldn't care less, he knocked back the Wing, and told Shou, "The Coordinator killed my parents, and they cannot be forgiven, no matter that is a refuge camp, or it is a terrorist camp, I will kill all the coordinators!!"

Shou was enraged at Sven words; he began to think about the fall of Junius 7, the battle at Onorogo, his parent, and the news from his parent's death… Todoka's death, all coming to his mind at once, his tears started to drop, as he lower his head down, he began to speak, "if that the case…" He slowly raised his head up, "I will KILL YOU!!!!"

Suddenly, a light blue seedling began to fall, spinning in a vertically way, and exploded inside his heart, Shou has activated the SEED, he charged towards the Strike Noir, with his beam saber in his hand, Strike Noir do the same as he charged towards Wing with two of his beam blade, Strike Noir slash downwards towards the Wing, but the Wing block the first Blade with the Shield, and used it beam saber to cancel out the attack from the second blade, then, the Wing pushed away the Beam Blade that it was block with his shield, the Strike Noir was knock back by that move and Wing took this chance and slash the both the beam blade together, destroying it, as just Strike Noir is trying to reach for it's M8F-SB1 "Shorty" Beam Rifle that is located at the hip of the Strike Noir, The Wing took out it Buster Rifle just in time to fire a shot and destroy the left arm of Strike Noir, but because the "Shorty" beam rifle come in pair, the Strike Noir is able to took out the one at its right, but before even the Noir can fired the beam rifle, the rifle has already been destroy by the Buster Rifle from Wing Gundam…

**Berlin, battlefield**

**Wing's Cockpit**

"Oh my God!!! A girl?!" As Shou took a closer look, he was even more shocked… "_Stell...ar???" _Shou was in a shock when he saw who was piloting the Monstrous mobile suit, he past back to him, his childhood memories…

"Get…out… OF MY WAY!!!" Shou roared loudly as he ignored the Impulse and continued to charged towards the Destroy, with Freedom right at it's tail, the Impulse took out it beam saber, charging towards the Wing Gundam, but the Freedom flew in front of the Wing can used its MA-M01 Lacerta Beam Saber to block Impulse's saber, letting Wing Gundam pass through them, as the Wing Gundam was closing the Destroy, the Destroy was charging it's 1580mm multi-phase energy cannon "Super Scylla", that is ready to fired, but the Wing Gundam stopped in front of the Destroy cockpit, and opened up it's own cockpit and enter the Destroy, taking out his helmet, he revealed his face to Stellar, Stellar was shocked and terrified, but seeing Shou, she smile and wanted to walk towards Shou, but she couldn't move as she was tied to its seat, Shou immediately took out his knife and cut the seatbelt of the seat, he hugged stellar and carried her all the way to the Wing Gundam, and flew away from the Destroy and fired the Buster Rifle towards the cockpit, destroying the whole Gundam.

"Stellar... we are finally together at last" Shou was smiling at her

"Shou… Stellar… is glad… that I… can... Finally see you… again…" After finish her speech, she fainted in Shou armed

Finally, I am with her again, and this time, I will treat her, and I will never let her go again…

To be continued


	9. Wing Zero Spec

Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: Wing of Destiny, Endless Waltz

Phase 08 – Wing ZERO Spec

Currently, I am adding a new gundam, the WING ZERO CUSTOM, with all new effect, like... Geschmeidig Panzer on the wings of WING ZERO gundam, when the wing closes, it can deflect beams and even beam cannon, with the addition of Phase Shift armor all over it's body... here the spec of the all new improved Wing ZERO Custom Gundam

Model number: LBZ- X0W0/ZOS  
Code name: Wing ZERO Custom  
Unit type: Zero-Gravity Maneuver Fighter  
Operator: Akimoto Shou  
First deployment: unknown  
Accommodation: pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
Height: 18.03meters  
Weight: 71.5tons  
Amour: Phase Shift  
Power: Compact, redesigned nuclear reactor  
**Equipment and design features: **  
Phase Shift Armor  
High Mobility Aerial Tactics Mode (HiMAT Mode)  
ZOS System  
Geschmeidig Panzer installed on the wings of WING ZERO CUSTOM  
**Armament:**   
EQFU-3X Super DRAGOON Mobile Weapon Wings (feathers  
MA-80V Beam Assault Cannon x 24 (DRAGOON Beam Cannon)  
Seraphim 320mm Super-High Energy Twin Buster Cannon (can be separated into two separate single-barrel buster rifles)  
MMI-GAU27D 31mm CIWS Fire-Linked x 2 (shoulders Machine Guns)  
M02G Super Lacerta x 2 (recharge racks in wing binders)

Introduction text to LBZ- X0W0/ZOS Wing ZERO Custom Gundam:

Deployed to aid ORB in the battle against ZAFT, this gundam as the same, or rather, even over powered the ZGMF-X20A StrikeFreedom Gundam, with 24 feather like SUPER DRAGOON, and a high energy Twin Buster Cannon, this gundam can take out any mobile within split second, and one of the unique feature of this gundam, is not the Geschmeidig Panzer that is installed on it's wings, but the ZOS system...

ZOS System:  
This system allows the mobile to boost up their speed, and travel much more faster than anything mobile suit known, in the pilot's view, he/she will seem to travel a shorter distance, but to other mobile suit pilots, all they will see, is a flash of light flying past them. It seem to be a nice and powerful system, but this system has a disadvantaged, and that is this system, can only be used, ONCE, per battle...

Even without the ZOS system, this mobile suit can travel at fast speed, due to the fact that the wing modules contained dozens of miniature vernier thrusters within them, giving the Wing Zero unparalleled combat maneuverability.

Conclusion:   
With almost the same spec as the StrikeFreedom, this mobile suit can deal great damage


	10. New Power

Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: Wing of Destiny, Endless Waltz 

Phase 09 – The New Power

**Onorogo, ORB ****  
****Battlefield at outer sea**

In order to capture lord Djibril that has harbored in ORB, ZAFT was sent to drag him out of ORB, the battle was easy for ZAFT, as they penetrate the defenses easily, just as it seem that ORB was about to fall, a golden mobile came along with a platoon of Murasame, and the golden mobile, Was non other than Cagalli, and her Akatsuki Gundam, but just as they began to reorder the defense line, Destiny Gundam, piloted by Shin Asuka, came and aid the ZAFT forces, and upon seeing this, Cagalli went and battle Shin, but Destiny Gundam speed was too fast for Akatsuki, and hence Akatsuki right hand was disabled by Destiny's RQM60F "Flash Edge 2" Beam Boomerang, and Destiny threw one more Beam boomerang towards Akatsuki, as two Boomerang are nearly the cockpit of Akatsuki, a magnetic force from a rail cannon was shot out from the sky, destroying the beam boomerang, the force had thrown back the Akatsuki, when Destiny and Akatsuki looked up, they were shock, it was the Freedom, but it slightly different, along with the Justice, which is also slightly different, it the ZGMF-X20A StrikeFreedom and the ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam.

"Kira?? Is that you?? Kira!!" Cagalli asked the pilot of the Freedom look alike Gundam  
"Murrue san, please take care of lacus, I'll take it from here, Cagalli, go to the national defense headquarters." Kira told them through the communicator, and Freedom open up its wings and charged towards Destiny, using the M02G Super Lacerta beam saber, while Destiny, activated its [Wing of Light and charged towards StrikeFreedom with its MMI-714 "Arondight" beam saber and a sword fight was follow on, but destiny break the fight by using the M2000GX High Energy Long-Range Beam Cannon on StrikeFreedom, but StrikeFreedom break the attack by using its MGX-2235 Callidus Multi-Phase Beam Cannon (Abdomen Large Beam Cannon), and both attack has cancel out 

"_Damn you…_" shin cursed in his mind…

**Unknown Starship ****  
****Hangar bay**

"Hey!! You are going with this???" A guy shouted out from behind  
"Ah… I have to, Ginji…" The guy turns around, his face was revealed, and it was Shou.  
"I can't believe you were shot down by that Mobile Suit…" Ginji looked at the direction that Shou was looking at.  
"Ya… that a high powered one…" Shou thought back the time, he was fight the unknown mobile suit

[Flashback 

"What??? Kira is???" Shou was speaking through the communicator  
"Yes, but he is fine, Athrun is now on the Ship as well"  
"What the hell??? Who did this???" Shou was surprised  
"According to Neo, it was the guy call Shin and he is piloting…"

_BEEP BEEP_

Just than, the radar rang, a mobile suit was coming behind the Wing at high speed, Shou tried to dodge the suit but the suit was too fast, and the suit slash off his high energy beam rifle, Shou decided to flew to the sea, but, the suit came back again and slash Wing into half, the torso fall into the sea, Shou open the cockpit and swim towards the surface, along with Stellar in his hand, suddenly, a starship hovered above Shou head.  
"_What the???_" Shou thought

[End Flashback

"Gees… ORB in trouble, and I have to go…" Shou clenched his fist  
"Than take it Shou, it yours anyway" a voice came from behind them, it was Stellar  
"But… Stellar??"  
"It all right Shou…" Stellar reassured him  
"All right then, wait for me???"  
"Don't worry Shou, I will… I am heading to the bridge, let go Ginji" Stellar told him

**ORB, Onorogo ****  
****Battlefield**

As the fights goes on, all the Gundam had been launched The S.Freedom and the I.Justice faced off Legend and the Destiny Gundam. 

"SHIN!!!!" Athrun roared through the Communicator  
"Shut up you traitor!! I have no intention to listen to you!!!" Shin retorted back

Destiny Gundam charged towards I.Justice with the MMI-714 "Arondight" beam saber, but I.Justice dodge sideways to avoid the attack.

"I defeated you!!! WHY ARE YOU BACK!!!?" Shin roared loudly  
"Stop it SHIN!!! Yon cannot attack ORB!!! You cannot fight without knowing your reason of your true anger!!!"  
"What would you know?? You are just a traitor!!!" Just than, Legend Gundam, whom had thrown S.Freedom off course, fired all the beam on it Dragoon on beam rifle towards I.Justice, the Destiny saw this and moved away, I.Justice saw the attack but it didn't have time to reacted, just as the beam was closing in, a white light appeared in front of I.Justice and deflected all the beams, the white light disappeared and a white, mobile suit like figure appeared, the feather like wings started to opened up slowly, to revealed the mobile inside, it was Wing Gundam, but the Gundam is very different from the one they once knew…

"NO WAY!!! I SLASH THAT THING INTO HALF!!!" Shin roared loudly  
"Yes…" A voice came out, "You did, but this is an all new Wing, this is the WING ZERO CUSTOM!!! I am Akimoto Shou, Kira, Athrun, Murrue san, did you read me??"  
"SHOU!!!" All of them were unable to believe their ears…

To be continued…


End file.
